Saturday
by Kid Flash is awesome
Summary: Sorry for the stupid title. But this is about a new girl she got Saturday detention with the others so yep and she falls for a person in the same room but she doesn't know it yet. I suck at summaries so if you read it you might like it so please read it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I like the movie so I thought of doing one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Danni and that's it... sad face.**

**Danni's POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Why Saturday detention?

~Flashback~

"Hello my name is Danni and I new here." I said to the teacher.

"Ok take a seat and start on this test." the teacher said

"But I don't know any of this." I said

"Just do your best."The teacher said

then I sat down and I took out my pencil and grabbed the person next to me test, I did that because he looked really smart and then I coped all the answers and then the teacher came over and said "And what do you think you are doing?"

"Making an A on the test." I said sarcastically.

"Come with me." said the teacher. And I did what I was supposed to do I followed him.

"Here." he said giving my a Saturday detention slip.

Yay just my luck." I said quietly so he couldn't hear me.

**~Home~**

"Hey dad I'm home. And I have some great news for you." I said really sarcastically

"What is the news?" My dad asked

"Guess what you have to take me to school tomorrow." I said

"But tomorrow is Saturday." He said. And yes my first day of school was on a Friday

I handed him the pink slip of paper and he read out loud.

Saturday detention for cheating on a test. Danni really you said you would stop this." he said angrily.

"I know but the teacher gave me a test that I didn't even know what to do so I did what I did on the other test at my old school back in Florida. Cheated." I said sort of with a smile.

~End of Flashback~

Oh yea that's why I have to go to detention on Saturday. I thought to myself. I got ready to go to Saturday detention. Whoop de do. I put on a white t-shirt and a pair of pants and then I went to the bathroom my hair is sort of short. (it's shortish longish guy hair. But anyways back to the story.) and put on a red hat. Not to mention I kind of did look like a boy then I put my favorite black jacket on.

"Danni come on or you will be late." I heard my father yell from the garage. I live with just my dad because my mother well I don't really know her, that's it I can say.

"Be right there." I yelled from the stairs and putting on my shoes.

Then I turned around and grabbed my notebook and headed into the kitchen and grabbed my lunch.

***At school***

When we got to Maine North High School, I grabbed my stuff and came out of the car and walked inside the school. When I got inside I went to the library because that's were the detention is.

"Ok everyone sit down. I don't want any of you to get up or talk, I just want all of you to sit here and write what got you here in detention. And my office is right outside of those and no one shut those doors got it." Principal Vernon said.

I found an empty seat and sat down there. I hated detention that are in the library.

"Hey you." I said trying to get someone's attention.

The a guy with long brown hair said "What?"

"Name." I asked him.

"John Bender. And yours" he said.

"Danni." I said back to him.

"Principal Vernon I need to use the restroom. So can I go please." I asked really loud

"Fine who else needs to use the restroom?" Principal Vernon asked

Only me and John raised our hands. "Fine you two can go but come back here when your finished." Principal Vernon said

"Thank you." I said with sarcasm.

Then we walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

"So... you new here?" Jacob asked me

"Yes I am this is only my second day here." I said

"How did you get in detention yesterday on your first day? If I can ask." John said

"Well this math teacher I have he gave me a test that I didn't know how to do so I cheated just like I did at my other school." I said.

Then we reached the restroom.

"Well here it is." He said

"Good." I said heading into the bathroom.

"Where are you going." he asked

"Oh you think I'm a guy. I know I look like a guy and act like one but I'm not a guy I'm a girl. Go it." I said and then I went into the restroom.

Then we walked back to the library.

We got back to the library and Principal Vernon was not there at the moment so I shut the doors. I walked over to another table and sat down John did the same.

"So what's your name?" I asked a red-haired girl.

"..." she didn't answer.

"I asked you a question; what is your name?" I asked one more time

"Why don't you leave her alone." this guy next to her said

"And are you going to make me. And what's your name." I asked the guy.

"Yes I will and its Andy." the boy said.

"Will you please tell me your name." I said nicer

"Claire." she said.

"See now was that so bad?" I said

"Now you got her name so leave her alone." Andy said

"Why should I?" asked I as I started to stand up.

"Because if you don't I will." Andy said

"What are you going to do to me hit me till I bleed?" I asked

"Yes." Andy said

"You can't really do that but I would like to see you try." John said

"And why can't I hit him?" Andy asked curiously.

"Ok so your calling me an him now." I asked Andy

"Your not a guy are you?" Claire asked me.

"No. I'm not I'm a girl. I am in a room full of bakas." I said

Then I saw a guy looking at me so I turned around.

"What's your name?" I asked him

"Brain." he said.

"What's your name?" Andy asked me.

"Danni. Oh hey Allison." I said. She waved at me.

"How do you know her?" everyone asked

"She is by science partner." I said.

Then I went back to my seat and sat down because Vernon was coming back.

**A/N: Sorry if it's not right but its fine I guess well hope ya'll like it. So review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is ta people who read my story and please I want a lot of people ta read it. Well here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the breakfast club except for Danni. **

**Danni's POV**

****"Hey I heard talking." Vernon said a little angry.

Then he left and he went a little ways down the hallway. John got up and went over to the door and pulled out the pin to the door. Then Vernon came back to the library.

"Who shut this door?" Vernon said

"No one did sir." I said sweetly.

"Ok." Vernon said and he tried to keep the door open but it didn't work then he got Andy to help him move this magazine shelf to keep the door open but then he couldn't get out of the library then they moved it back.

"uh sir its lunch time." I said pointing to the clock.

"Fine just eat your lunch." Vernon said and then Andy and Allison left to go get drinks and I went to sit down with Claire and Binder joined.

When they came back we at lunch and I gave some to Binder because I wasn't going to eat all of it. Then Binder put on a little show well that's what I called it, of what goes on in Brian's house and then he did what goes on in his house and I kinda felt bad for him then he came over and talked to me.

"Hey you want to go to my locker with me and get something without getting caught for course." he asked me.

"Yes I would love to. Hey do you guys want to come to?" I asked just trying to be nice though.

"But Vernon said we can't leave." Brian says.

"Who gives a shit on what Vernon says." me and Binder said at the same time.

"Well were in." Andy and Claire said.

"Allison are in?" I asked her.

"..." she just nodded.

"Ok well let's go." I said then we all got up and left the library quietly.

**So sorry for leaving it off here but I have to. Sorry again. But review please. **

**Disclaimer: once again I only own Danni. **


End file.
